tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
4th Great War
The Fourth Great War (CC: 5,323 - CC: 5,329) was a war waged by the Kaathi, the Kinglands, Red Sayerthenn, the Dragonian State, and Akaland against the Empire of the Sefenlands, the New Delkish Empire, Reynlenn, and Kneypenn. It was also the fourth and final of the Pyrrhic Wars led by Miezhakh for Life Pyre Fearrogh, the functional leader of the Southeastern Bloc of Nations. Fearrogh's wars had been an unsubtle plot to establish an alliance of Red Revolutionary states. Fearrogh is considered the "Final Father" of Red Revolutionism after the last Yugra Rigredh, and Kuroman Keemal. This is considered very strange, as earlier in his military career, Fearrogh had been considered a staunch opponent of the philosophy, and had fought to free the Eiharish Kingdom from the clutches of the Dragonian State. The first Pyrrhic War began as Pyre's Rebellion, in which over 100,000 political prisoners within Eiharu freed and armed themselves against their Dragonian overlords. Pyre had not started the rebellion, rather it had begun spontaneously after a prisoner was caned to death in a prison courtyard. Pyre did, however, quickly establish himself as a military genius who was able to outmaneuver the Dragonians at every turn. Soon, Pyre had effective control over Eiharu and Tygre, and began what outsiders called the "Red Reign of Terror." Pyre's right hand man was Dr. Woyaume Insley, a medical doctor educated at Gallguild's, who developed the "Dɘcorpsier" or "de-bodier," a contraption built to execute its victims painlessly, quickly, and fairly. Essentially a Guillotine. Pyre executed the Three Red Lords of Eiharu, who had been appointed by Kuroman Keemal himself. However, he spared many Red Revolutionaries whom he perceived as being genuine and harmless in their beliefs. In truth, he had always held red sympathies, but simply felt that its implementation was flawed in Dragon. Thousands of soldiers were executed, however, and Kuroman's successor, Akrippar Rum, was completely unable to keep up with his better, the newly appointed "Lord Secretary of the Chambers in the Three Towers." Soon, an invasion of the Dragonian State seemed possible, and a peace was agreed to. Eiharu was once again an independent state. For about five years, the world could let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps there would be no "red tide," as so many had earlier feared. Then Fearrogh showed his true color, and declared his new state "the Red Revolutionary Republican Kingdom of Eiharu" or "Triple R, K, & E." He was instantly the most powerful man in the world, and immediately began funding the Red Isles Party of the Kaathi, and Woyan Red Party of the Kinglands. Within just a few short years, these parties had successfully taken over their homelands. The Kinglands, which was renamed Dokoyo in Kinglander, and Woya in Lobott, quickly began industrializing a breakneck speed. Still Fearrogh kept a certain level of control, and as a true believer, only felt that he needed to retain this control for a few more decades to ensure the preeminence of Red Revolutionism. The Kaathi were slower to industrialize, but had a vast and readily deployable navy. Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Great Wars Category:Wars